


His Sanctuary

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan goes to the one place he can be alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Sanctuary

MacLeod stood on the shoreline, deep in thought, looking out over the water. The sun was setting and slowly dipped below the horizon. It used to be so simple. That was before a new band of renegade Watchers tried to change the game. Before Connor forced his hand and his life had been turned upside down.

He'd retreated to the one place where he knew he could be safe. The one place where he knew he would have to the freedom to be without his sword. The place he could go to lick his wounds and regroup.

His sanctuary

His island.


End file.
